


The Aftermath Of War

by MedHeadsUnite



Series: The Aftermath Of War [1]
Category: Army Wives
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Summary: AW 7.13 centric (and onward)In the aftermath of the incident that threatened to destroy their marriage, Tim and Holly's family at Fort Marshall rallies around them in a show of support.Set 6 months post series finale.
Relationships: Denise Sherwood/Frank Sherwood, Eddie Hall/Maggie Hall, Holly Truman/Tim Truman, Latasha Montclair/Quincy Montclair, Michael Holden/Kat Young, Patrick Clarke/Gloria Cruz
Series: The Aftermath Of War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675291
Kudos: 2





	1. The Aftermath Of War.

He'd always loved her.

But six months after the incident that threatened to rip them apart, Tim had realized he wasn't the same person.

And it all started when it happened again.

He was freaking out when the military police showed up, but the two officers weren't alone.

Denise, Latasha and Maggie sped toward the bathroom, "Holly?" Denise called out.

"Holly you're safe hon, it's Sergeant Hall," Eddie calls out, Tim standing there in handcuffs.

"Hey," Hector shook his head, "They understand, it's not happening like you think it is. They're taking you to Mercer brother."

"You're not arresting me sir?" he turns to the man in uniform where "MP" can be clearly seen.

"No son, I was on scene the last time," the officer said, "you being restrained is for everyone's safety, I promise you."

The medics arrived, Hector and Gloria turning around, "Hey, you're going to be okay," Pat whispers, "You're gonna get through this."

"We believe in you, Truman," Eddie stood at attention, "You have all of us."

"Be well," Denise, Latasha and Maggie nod at him.

Clarke, Gloria and Hector left, Maggie turning to Eddie as Tim was escorted by the MP unit to the hospital.

"Hey listen," she looks over at Latasha, "I know your heart's not going to let you walk away but I think Denise and I can handle this."

"Yeah, good thing we're neighbors right?" Latasha smiles, having hopped in the car with Eddie to come over.

"We'll let you two deal with this," Eddie kisses her tenderly on the forehead, knowing she had her bike.

Maggie turns around, Holly peeking out of the bathroom.

"It's just us honey," Denise whispered softly.

Maggie nods.

"I can't believe this," she whispers, "it happened, again."

"PTSD is a fickle bitch," Maggie muttered, "Trust me kiddo, take it from a woman who served. Tim didn't fight the request for a transport to Mercer though."

"How do I handle this Mags?" Holly whispers brokenly.

"You have us to help you sweetheart," Maggie lets Holly relax into her embrace, "I know this is hard, and that's the thing, I have a unique perspective on that."

"I haven't befriended many women who are also vets, so that's true," Denise smiles, "your perspective on this whole thing is incredibly unique. But that's a beautiful thing, Mrs. Hall."

Maggie beams, "Someone's got to have a surplus of empathy in this situation, I'm glad I could be that person."

"Me too," Holly nods, "I appreciate everyone rushing over."

"You're never alone," Maggie tells her.

"You're an Army wife, you never will be," Denise reassures her with a nod.


	2. A Quick Pre Sleep Debriefing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie returns home, briefing Eddie on what happened.

She flops down on the couch after securing the house and locking the door, letting out a loud sigh.

"Hey," Eddie peeks out, coming out to the living room and sitting down next to her.

"Denise has Holly at her place. Frank understands, he's got Molly at the Clarke residence."

"Okay, that's good, they adapted, adjusted, but speaking of that," Eddie begins.

"Do you remember the first kill that I talked about?" she whispers softly.

"Yeah, your first always stays with you," he nods.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how to approach this," she shakes her head, "You put the solider in me with the mother in me, it's a hell of a combination."

"You're feeling maternal," he nods.

"It's a combination of sisterly and maternal instinct, yeah," she admits.

"Was he gone though? When she left?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah, he was, Gloria texted, let me know that he was already in a room at Mercer. She was refusing to come out of the main bathroom if he wasn't gone. My god, hell of a first deployment."

"Yeah," Eddie pauses, "Kid made sure the rest of us made it back. It'll take him some time to accept all the lauding. He feels guilty."

"What a fickle bitch PTSD is," Maggie shook her head, expressing that particular sentiment for the second time that night.

"He's got good people around him, Holly included."

"boy do we all know it," Maggie smiles, "I'm thankful for you, sir."

"Oh, the formality? Really?" he grumbles playfully.

"Considering you outrank me?" she wiggles her brows, "always, sir."

"Oh Mags," Eddie laughs.

She giggles, "did it work?"

"Like a charm, beautiful," he kisses her, pulling her into his arms.

And the couch ended up being where they passed out, safe in one another's arms.


	3. The Blessings And Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q and Latasha sit down for a heart to heart.

Quincy looks up as Latasha walks through the door, "Hey, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it is now, thankfully," she nods.

He opens the cooler at his feet, pulling out a beer and chilled glasses.

She slinks down on the couch, taking the glass in his left hand, "It's just hard, watching her go from this energetic soul, to being so timid after everything. We told her, all of us, that hey, it's going to be important that therapy and self-care are both at the top of your list of things to do to be well."

"Yeah, I-- It's a fragile thing," Q admits.

"Hell of a first deployment," she whispers.

"I'm glad he did everything he did though," he reminds her.

"Me too baby, he's a hero," she sighs happily as he kisses her cheek gently.

"Hey, so listen, I have an idea, I've been thinking about some things," he tells her.

"Yeah? What's on your mind?" she turns toward him, the pint glass resting safely and comfortably in her hands.

"Grubhub?" he shrugs.

She raises a brow, then grins, "That's actually a great idea!"

"There is a lot of flexibility there," he nods.

"I love you, I am so glad they were able to figure things out for us babe," Latasha beams.

"Trust me, me too, and not just for me," he sighs happily.

"For all of us," she smiles, raising her glass.

"To everything working out."

"To the blessings," she clinks her glass gently against his, sipping slowly.

Let go and let God indeed.

See what happens when you do?

All the good things.


	4. When Duty Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael pays Truman a visit, and Kat checks in with Jordan via phone.

Michael takes his cell phone from Kat's outstretched hand, "General Holden?" 

He shoots up at the acknowledgement from Denise, "Truman again?"

"Yeah," Denise tells him, "Kid's in bad shape, he had another flashback, and he spooked the hell out of Holly."

"Jesus," Michael shook his head, "I'm on my way."

Kat nods, mouthing, "Go, i'll be here."

"On my way Denise, give me about thirty."

Michael leans over to kiss her, "I'll be back."

He hops in the shower, getting cleaned up quickly. He throws on a blue polo, matching boxers, a white tee, and khakis, he then slides on loafers with gray socks, quickly fixing his hair before jumping in his vehicle.

He meets Denise, "Hey, how bad is it?"

"He just wanted to talk to you," Denise whispered.

"Noted, let's head in," Michael tells her.

Kat meanwhile, had gotten on the phone with Jordan, "Hey Mom, you okay?"

"I just decided to be a more active listener," Kat admits, "I think it's being involved with General Holden."

"It won't be awkward for me, you know," Jordan smiled.

Kat could almost hear the smile on her daughter's face, "I don't know how you knew, but you were right."

"Honestly? I didn't, I just understood the common ground, Em called me earlier by the way," Jordan reveals.

"How is she?" Kat smiles, she'd really taken to Michael's youngest. She wasn't sure if it was already having a child of her own, or empathy for the situation the younger Holden was in, or a mix of the three.

If Kat was being honest with herself, it was probably a mix of the three.

"She's doing great," Jordan's happiness echoes down the line again, "She says she can't wait to come home for break to see us."

"We miss her too," Kat says, "Especially her dad. It's been a real pleasure for me getting to know her. She's a lot like him."

"In the best ways possible," Jordan agrees.

"How are you?" Kat finally asks.

"It's getting closer, it's-- it's not as easy to say goodbye as I thought it would be, but I'm serious about switching branches," Jordan lets out a reminiscent sigh.

"I know, I understand. There's a tinge of bittersweet emotion behind a choice like this, but I support you, I really do honey."

Jordan measures her response carefully, "I can't tell you how much hearing that-- it means a lot to me Colonel."

She hears the clearing of the throat, "Well? You mean the world to me too. I just- I just needed a reality check. If I choose not to support your dreams, am I really doing my job as your mom? Because as much as my career means, nothing can compare to the love I have for you."

Jordan chokes out a sob, "Your Cadet loves you Colonel."

"I love you too," Kat whispers, "More than you know."

"We should try to get some sleep," Jordan raises her brow as she looks at her bedside clock.

"Trying being the operative word, I've gotten used to having someone else lying next to me," Kat laughs.

"Goodnight Colonel," Jordan chuckles.

"Rest well Cadet," Kat replies, hanging up the phone.

Michael was with Truman, letting him talk.

"It shook me up so damn bad sir," Tim sighed.

"Well Truman, quite frankly, we've all been through it. But we're here for you," Michael reassures him.

"It's the only thing that's going to get us through this, any of us," he nods in understanding.

"I just hope you remember you're not alone in this," he tells him.

The look that passes between the two soldiers speaks volumes.

That's the exact moment that Tim Truman knows he's going to be okay, because of one thing.

That's when he realizes he has something that a lot of people do not.

A strong support system.

And as Michael gets up to leave, he falls asleep, sleeping through the night for the first time since he returned to the hospital.


End file.
